


honey, honey

by heterophobictjkippen



Series: amino commissions [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cross posted on amino, jenna is big gay, so is christine, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterophobictjkippen/pseuds/heterophobictjkippen
Summary: christine gets a recurring customer at her bookstore





	honey, honey

**Author's Note:**

> matts writing again!!! this one took forever i hope you guys like it uwu

The bookstore was empty. A customer had left about 15 minutes ago, leaving Christine alone. It's not that she hated slow days, it was just that there was no one to talk to, and she wasn't a fan of that.

She propped her head up with her hands and mindlessly hummed along to the Ariana Grande song playing in the background. 

The song ended after a few minutes, and a Spotify ad began playing. She sat up, letting out an exasperated huff. Maybe she would have to close up early. She quickly changed her mind. She hated slow days with a passion.

She was considering getting up and closing the store when someone walked in, the bell alerting her that the door was opened. She perked up instantly, peering past the register to see who had entered.

The girl hadn't noticed Christine yet, as she was on her phone. She looked up, a confused expression prevalent in her face. She glanced at the first few shelves before sighing lightly, and Christine knew it was her time to step in.

She left the register, swiftly skipping over to the customer. “Hi,” She chirped, making the other girl jump slightly. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

The dark haired girl gave another sigh. “I'm looking for a couple things. I haven’t bought books in years,” She laughed nervously. “They’re gifts. I just don’t know where to find them.” She showed Christine her phone, a list of books written in a text from someone who she figured was a family member.

“That’s no problem! Here, John Green is over there.” She gestured to the section to the right. “I believe we still have Paper Towns in stock. And Harry Potter is everywhere. But I’ll show you after that.” She lead her to the shelf, the other inspecting the book. 

“This’ll work,” She muttered, balancing it on her hip. “So, the Harry Potter books?” She asked, and Christine nodded. 

“Of course! Those are up at the front, near the register.” She pointed over to another shelf, and bounced to where she pointed. Her customer followed, scanning each of the books lined up.

“I must sound like such an idiot,” She laughed again. “Which ones are these?” She showed Christine the list again. 

Christine nodded and picked up the last three books, handing them over to her. “Here you go. Is that all for you?” 

The other girl nodded and Christine headed behind the register, taking the four books with her. She scanned them all, giving them back to the other. “Your total is $45.93.”

“This should cover it.” She murmured, handing a gift card over to Christine. She swiped it, the balance being $50. “Does that work?”

“Yep! Would you like to keep the card? There’s still $5.93 on it. You could also purchase something else.”

She shook her head. “This should be it. I’ll take the card back, please.” Christine handed it back, and she put it back in her wallet. “Thank you.”

Christine gave a short wave and smiled warmly. “Have a nice day. I hope they like the books!”

And with that, she left. The bell rang again as the door opened, and she was left alone. She checked the time, nine o’clock p.m. She yawned, heading over to the door, turning off the ‘open’ sign, and locking the doors.

One of the downsides to owning a bookstore was having to do everything herself, but she didn’t mind too much. It gave her some time to think.

After about an hour, she finished up everything she needed to do and left the store, getting into her Sedan. 

 

The next day was just as slow. She found herself even more bored than she was yesterday. She was hoping the routine wouldn’t be the same. She was getting quite sick of it.

However, she was delighted to hear the bell ring. But she was shocked to see who was there.

The girl from yesterday. She was clad in an off-shoulder shirt and black overalls. Her black, coily hair was tied back into two space buns. Christine was going to lose her fucking cool.

The girl spotted her and gave her a short wave before turning to look at the shelves closest to her. Christine exited the register and headed over to her.

“Hello again! Can I help you with anything today?”

The other paused, turned to face her, and smiled. “Hey! Actually, I think I could use some help. My cousin really wants me to get her a couple bullet journals. You do have that kind of stuff, right?” She asked, keeping her smile as wide as ever. 

Christine nodded eagerly, gripping her customers hand gently and leading her over to where she had journals stocked. “Do you know if she wants a certain brand? Or ones with graph paper?”

She shook her head and scanned the shelves. “I don’t think so.” She paused for a second and picked up two of the journals. She opened her phone again, checking a text from her cousin. “Fuck. She wants pens too.”

The shorter girl laughed a bit and gestured to a rack of pens above the journals. 

“Oh, of course.” She murmured, flushing a subtle red. She picked a pack of 24 and turned towards Christine. “I think this is it.” She told her. Christine nodded and headed back behind the counter. 

She scanned the items and handed them back to her customer. “Your total is $22.95.”

The other dug out her wallet and flipped through her cash. “Do you take checks?” She asked. Christine nodded. 

She pulled her checkbook out, along with a pen, quickly scribbling out a check for her. She gave it to Christine and grabbed her items. “Thank you. Have a good day.”

She left quickly, leaving Christine alone again. She looked over the check, acknowledging her lowkey neat handwriting despite writing the check in only ten seconds. Huh. Jenna Rolan. She read to herself. At least she knew her name now.

The rest of the day, she was expecting it to be slow. But after Jenna left, she became very busy. She appreciated the extra profit, but she found herself longing to have time to herself. To think about the gorgeous girl she met yesterday. Funny how a girl she barely knew could make her feel so dizzy.

Her shift ended quicker than she thought it would and after locking up, she pranced to her car, turning on the radio, and humming gently to herself. When she was about to go to bed, Jenna was still on her mind.

The next couple days, Christine was dejected to find out Jenna didn’t visit her. She knew she shouldn’t have been upset about it, because they didn’t really know each other, but she still enjoyed seeing her.

These days dragged by until Friday came.

The bookstore was going to close early, and she was busy cleaning up. She heard the ringing of the bell, and a disheveled Jenna ran through the door.

“I’m not too late, am I?” She panted, wiping the sweat beading on her forehead. 

“Of course not! What do you need?” Christine asked, putting down what she was stocking.

Jenna thought for a second and wandered towards the poetry section. Christine watched her curiously as she fumbled nervously through the stacks of books. She came back after deciding on a book. The sun and her flowers.

Christine smiled to herself while she scanned it. “I read this a month ago. It’s beautiful poetry.” She turned back to Jenna and handed the book to her. “Your total is $8.47.”

,The other girl handed her a ten dollar bill. “Keep the change,” she murmured sheepishly.

“Have a good night, Jenna.” Christine called as she began to leave. And as if she forgot something, she shuffled back to the register.

“Um, I hope I’m not pressuring you into anything, and you don’t have to say yes, but how would you like to go on a date with me sometime?” Her dark skin flushed a bright fuschia, holding a tiny slip of paper in her fingers. 

Christine felt herself shake a little, but she wasn’t nervous. If anything, she was the most happy she has ever been. She gave the other an enthusiastic nod. 

“Yes! God, yes!” She tried to mask her giddiness, but she couldn’t hide how excited she was. Jenna perked up.

“Wait, really?” She asked carefully, almost as if she was trying to keep herself from any possible heartbreak.

“Yeah!” Christine reached over the counter to grab one of Jenna’s hands gently. “I’d love to.” The two are as red as possible, and their hearts are pounding hard, but they’re at ease.

 

“Here’s my number, Christine.” Jenna gave her the slip of paper. “Tell me when you’re available and I’ll pick you up.” The shorter girl nodded, setting the paper down beside the register.

“Thank you. Have a good night, Jen.” She said blissfully. 

“You too, sweetie.” Jenna leaned over the counter to peck Christine on the cheek. That left her blushing even darker. “See you soon.”

With that, Jenna left with a shy wave, and Christine was left with a fluttering feeling in the bottom of her stomach. How lucky was she for a girl like her to ask her out?

She’d definitely be going out with her soon.


End file.
